Wavering Waters
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Trembling storms were hidden deep in the dark blue pools that were her eyes, and in that moment all her concealed pain peeked through her sunny demeanor. Tears that were once held back fell, cascading down sun kissed cheeks, and, as he leaned forward to claim her lips in a tender kiss, he swore he'd do everything in his power to mend her tortured heart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Trembling storms were hidden deep in the dark blue pools that were her eyes, and in that moment all her concealed pain peeked through her sunny demeanor. Tears that were once held back fell, cascading down sun kissed cheeks, and, as he leaned forward to claim her lips in a tender kiss, he swore he'd do everything in his power to mend her tortured heart._**

 _Pairing: Will x Kagome ; -Possibly [slight] Jack x Kagome-_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other already owned material mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **An expression of pain is always better than one void of all emotion. At least, that way, it is possible to heal them. A pained expression shows there is a heart still breaking, but one showing none speaks millions about the heart already too broken to fix." - ?**_

* * *

She had once thought she had found her happy ending, and the start of her eternal beginning, but it seems that fate just loved to poke fun at her. Was fate even a reliable things to believe in? Her history with it told her no, no it was not. Still, it was a thing that could not be prevented in most cases, and, in the very end of it would always have it's last laugh. That much knowledge was undeniable, and annoying in more than just slight.

The waters underneath the boat sailing upon were soothingly calm, enough for Kagome to overlook her dislike of sailing. She glanced over her shoulder towards her father. On most cases, she wouldn't accompany him on such matters and business, but seeing as she would one day be his successor, it was just a few days ago that he decided it was time she attend with him.

They were currently sailing to Port Royal to discuss, not only a trading treaty with the Governor of sorts, but also to attempt to unite their armed forces with one another. Just looking at her father she could tell he was indifferent on the matters. It wasn't they who would profit greatly from such things, but the citizens living in the Port.

Her father had told her that the man overlooking the Port had a daughter near her in age, and she was hoping to form a friendship with the girl. She would be polite and kind, but only genuine with it if she received kindness in return. It sounded rude, surely, but her father had taught her well in that part of her mannerisms.

On light feet she approached the king that ruled over the Western Japan. Once making it to his side, Kagome turned her head upwards and met his stare.

They shared many like characteristics, such as their exotic blue eyes. Blue eyes were not common among the people living in their rule, and they were the only trait that identified the foreign blood that flowed through their own. His father and her grandfather had taken an English woman's hand in marriage, bravely opening their lineage to the ability of intercontinental marriages.

Their hair was also a trait they shared with one another, she having inherited his sleek, black hair. Like him, she did not normally cut it, and allowed it to fall freely down her back on most cases. Unlike him, however, her's was not straight. It fell in tumbling waves and held a slight curl to it.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, voice quiet. It caught his attention and he glanced down at her for a second before looking back out on the sea.

"Just about," he responded, "the line of the dock is finally in sight." He sounded relieved to see the sight, and she smiled. "I'm about sick of this boat."

"I feel the same." Kagome responded and sighed. "Why did you decided to let me join you on this trip? The journey seems to be never ending." She could hear him chuckle in return to her statement.

"Hardly never ending," he responded, "there have been voyages nearly double in time in comparison of this one." He spared her a glance with a smirk, "I suppose the best part of this is that you do not get afflicted with seasickness as several do."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Good, I suppose so, but I do not look forward to my future if I must sail often."

"I was the same, rest assured," he told her with a smile, "but now I suppose it can be called somewhat an enjoyable hobby."

Kagome had time to send him a little look of disbelief before she wiped her face clear of any expression. They had reached the docks, and waiting for them not far from the pier was a man who appeared to be the man they had come to see. Her father took her arm and led her off the ship and down the wooden pier towards the man. Once making it across from him, he released her arm and bowed in greeting. Kagome followed his example and curtsied.

The man standing before him bowed to her father before taking her hand and placing a polite kiss to the back of it.

"You must be Lord Sesshoumaru." He spoke to her father first before turning back towards her, "and you must be his lovely daughter." He waved them in front of him and began to lead them along with him. "I am Governor Weatherby Swann, leader of this fine colony. I welcome you both with open arms to the place I call my home."

"I am honored to be here," Sesshoumaru responded in his normal monotone voice. "I have high hopes that our stay here will be both beneficial and pleasurable."

"Oh ho! Most definitely, I assure you." Weatherby spoke with a bright smile, "and young lady, you're name is Kagome, is it not?"

Kagome nodded in response. "Indeed, it is, sir."

"It is a beautiful name, one fitting of you, I think." He smiled her way, "well, Lady Kagome, my daughter has been enthusiastic to meet you."

"I, too, have looked forward to meeting her." Kagome commented with a calm voice. "It's not often that I have time to spend with other females, so I am glad to have the opportune."

"I imagine not," he chuckled in response, "you're a princess. Your studies must take up majority of your time, and I am not blind enough to doubt you have many suitors seeking your affection."

Red leaked to stain her cheeks at that comment. "I do have several men hoping to claim my hand, but I'm afraid I am not interested in them, and, anyway, I am still much too young for marriage, more so to them. I'm only eighteen. I'd feel much more comfortable courting and marrying someone my age for a few older, not those men thirty years and older."

He nodded, as if understanding. "I managed to find a suitable man to have my dear Elizabeth betrothed to. Perhaps if approved by your father, I could find a man to care for you."

Kagome shook her head and held her hand up, hoping he wouldn't follow through with that. "Do not take this the wrong way, but I feel much more comfortable choosing my own partner. I do not doubt that your capability of finding someone good enough for me, just as I do not doubt my own father's. I would just rather enjoy my youth before settling down to marry."

"No lady should have to wait years until they are married."

"And I will not," Kagome smiled, "however, I do not feel comfortable marrying someone only interested in the power that comes with my hand. I'd much rather choose someone who cares for myself, and not my royal blood. That means finding someone on my own and I deciding how to handle it myself."

"There is no sense in reasoning with her, Weatherby." Sesshoumaru commented before either one of them could go on. "My daughter is set in her ways, and, if it makes her happy, I'd rather her stay that way. She is given the freedom she desires, and when it comes time she decides to marry, I will continue to grant her the freedom previously given to find someone she deems suitable. If I find him the same, then I shall cherish her happiness."

"If you do not find him good enough for her?"

"Then I will face that the day it arrives." Sesshoumaru answered, "I have no reason to dictate her life. She must have room to grow and make her own mistakes and her own happiness. In turn, I must also trust her decisions to be accurate."

"Enough about me now." Kagome cut into their conversation, "I insist we talk about something else."

"There is no need," Weatherby shook his head, "we have arrived at my home. Kagome, why don't you go socialize with Elizabeth while your father and I discuss our business."

She nodded quickly at those words, more than willing to jump at any chance to get away from the prior conversation. "Where might I find Elizabeth?"

"She is in the tearoom." Weatherby pointed down the hall, "straight down this hall and the door on the far left."

Kagome nodded once more and made her way down the hall on light feet. Once making it to said door, she raised her hand up to give a quiet knock before pushing the door open. She peered inside and glanced around, instantly noticing a girl her age sitting in one of the chairs. She waved her in with a smile, and Kagome approached.

"Hello," she commented, "I am Kagome. You must be Elizabeth."

The girl nodded and stood up, adjusting the painful looking dress she wore. "I-It's nice to meet you, Kagome." She extended her hand, and Kagome cautiously took it.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine," Elizabeth responded, "w-why do you ask?"

"You look as if you are in pain."

"It's just this dress. It's a little tight, is all." She smiled sheepishly and motioned to the garment she wore.

"That's because whoever tied it did so much too tight." Kagome frowned and approached her, "allow me?"

"If you think you can help me breathe, I insist."

Kagome turned Elizabeth around and stood behind her so incase anyone entered the room, they would not see, and untied and redid the material she wore. Once being sure if was completely done back up, she stepped away and smiled. "There. How's that feel?"

"Much better." Elizabeth smiled and hugged Kagome loosely around her shoulders. "I own you."

Kagome waved her hand with a giggle, "nonsense. I've worn my fair share of uncomfortably tight dresses. I know the pain of not being able to breathe without fearing the dress would rip in half."

"If you say so." Elizabeth took her arm and led her to the two chairs sitting at a small table. "Sit, and we'll have tea and get to know one another."

Kagome sank down in the chair across from the one Elizabeth sat in, accepting the tea offered for her. She sipped it, enjoying the silence around them.

"What do you think of Port Royal so far?" Elizabeth asked, pulling Kagome into stable conversation.

"It's certainly beautiful, even if I've never been much for sailing." Kagome smiled and set her cup on its saucer and placed it back on the table. "Although, I find that it was very much worth the voyage here."

"Do you have a bad experiences with boats?" Elizabeth asked, "or do you just get seasick?"

"Neither." Kagome shook her head and crossed her legs, "I just prefer land to sea, seeing as I hardly ever sail."

She nodded. "I understand."

The two drank their tea and continued their conversation for the next hour or so. They talked about really anything that crossed their minds. When Weatherby and Sesshoumaru came into the room. They sat with them for a while, talking among themselves and the two females before they all stood and left the room. Company had come, and Weatherby wished to show the two foreigners around.

* * *

Panda: Yup, another one. We went a different approach this time, so we hope you enjoy.  
Penguin: Next chapter should have Will and Kagome meeting. We hope you enjoyed and feedback, like always, is greatly appreciated! Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Trembling storms were hidden deep in the dark blue pools that were her eyes, and in that moment all her concealed pain peeked through her sunny demeanor. Tears that were once held back fell, cascading down sun kissed cheeks, and, as he leaned forward to claim her lips in a tender kiss, he swore he'd do everything in his power to mend her tortured heart._**

 _Pairing: Will x Kagome ; -Possibly [slight] Jack x Kagome-_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other already owned material mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **An expression of pain is always better than one void of all emotion. At least, that way, it is possible to heal them. A pained expression shows there is a heart still breaking, but one showing none speaks millions about the heart already too broken to fix." - ?**_

* * *

Hidden behind her father's steps, Kagome followed the three with her hands clasped tightly together behind her back. Elizabeth fell back in her pace and settled beside Kagome with her own arms folded across her chest.

She was much shorter than her company, just barely passing five feet in height, perhaps a few inches above. She craned her head to the side a bit when they came to a halt, Weatherby and Elizabeth walking ahead of the other two. Kagome then used the opportunity to step and stand beside her father. She watched as the man that had been waiting handed Weatherby a sword crafted with obvious care.

He was nothing special upon normal glancing. His hair, a dark brown color- almost black, was pulled back and into a men's ponytail. His eyes were about the same shade as his hair, and shined with the brightness of his youth. Aside from the small patch of a beard and mustache, his appearance was pleasant and clean. Of course, the facial hair was a charming feature.

Their eyes met, and Kagome sent him a polite smile. As her company left the room, she remained behind for a while. Weatherby had told him their names, and his in return, but she'd rather people not speak for her.

"That sword," she began with a nod towards where the others had began to the door, "it was crafted with both skilled and careful hands. Such fine handiwork, Mr. Turner."

"Pardon?"

"You allow others to take credit for work you do?" She frowned, "I find that hardly fair for you. Credit should be given where credit is deserved."

"My Lady-"

"Kagome," she corrected, "address me as my name." Her voice wasn't cold, but held warmth that seemed only able to come from the sun in Summer. "I rather be called my name than a silly title. I am young, and being called such makes me feel older than I really am." Her statement ended with a light giggle.

"Then I insist you call me Will." He responded, "I must ask, however, what do you mean?"

"I can tell you are the man who crafted the sword given to Governor Weatherby. Why let others take credit that you deserve?"

"I can't quite explain." He smiled, "I don't mind much, anyway."

"You should." She whispered and downcasted her gaze to the floor. "But, if you do not wish to do so, then I cannot assist you. However, I will know your skills, and, so, someone is wise enough to see through that silly rouse." She curtsied to him and began to follow after the others, "I must take my leave now. I do hope that I can speak with you again before my father and myself head back home." She paused at the door and turned back towards him, watching as he approached her, "I'm afraid I've never been a shy girl, so I have no qualms striking a conversation upon random sight, as you can tell."

Kagome bid him one last glance before turning on her heel and hurrying back towards the others before her absence was questioned. She sent him a smile with none were looking and took her father's hand as he lifted her into the carriage.

She crossed her legs and listened with little interest as Weatherby told them of the sights of Port Royal. Surprisingly, she found herself wondering if she would be lucky to run into Will again before her stay here was over. It was unlikely and very improbable, but she couldn't shake off her hope to see him again. He was an interesting person at second glance. Suddenly to her, the rest Port Royal had to offer didn't interest her. She believed everything even remotely fascinating wouldn't be as so as Will seemed to be.

She wouldn't say she was outright attracted to him, but she wouldn't deny a small trace of affection if asked. He was definitely someone worth getting to know, in her eyes.

* * *

Panda: Reallllllllly short, yeah. Sorry for that, but I wanted it to center on Will and Kagome mostly.  
Penguin: We're finished for the day. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Trembling storms were hidden deep in the dark blue pools that were her eyes, and in that moment all her concealed pain peeked through her sunny demeanor. Tears that were once held back fell, cascading down sun kissed cheeks, and, as he leaned forward to claim her lips in a tender kiss, he swore he'd do everything in his power to mend her tortured heart._**

 _Pairing: Will x Kagome ; -Possibly [slight] Jack x Kagome-_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other already owned material mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

" _ **An expression of pain is always better than one void of all emotion. At least, that way, it is possible to heal them. A pained expression shows there is a heart still breaking, but one showing none speaks millions about the heart already too broken to fix." - ?**_

* * *

Her thoughts were right. The rest Port Royal had to offer to her wasn't as interesting as Wetherby tried to make it out to be. Sure, the scenery was beautiful, but Kagome greatly preferred the lush green forests and woodland springs of her home to the sun filled port. The highlight of her day had come early, but, at the risk of sounding both rude and contempt, she kept her mouth void of any negative words and only spoke things of approval at all she saw. Come end of day, she was tired and her feet aching sore.

Even though they spent a lot of the day being toted around in a carriage, they did do a lot of walking, and her shoes weren't designed for lots of walking. They were much more of shoes one would lounge in, or perhaps even wear to attend a nice party of sorts.

She took her father's arm when he offered it to her, and stepped out of the carriage behind him, Elizabeth and Wetherby following seconds later. Kagome assumed that the day had been much better for Elizabeth, due to her confirmed engagement to a man by the name of Norrington, but that was just an assumption. She had, after all, had a rather unpleasant run-in with a crafty pirate.

After she had gotten situated in her room- her clothing for the week put up in the dresser, her shoes put along the front of the dresser, and all else put away for when she would need it- she finally breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing that she hadn't set to the side yet was a small, pink, jeweled necklace. The chain it was on was silver, weaved carefully into a elegant braid. Embedded in the chain were several sapphires and amber shards. Held in place at the front by a firmly set piece of metal was a round, bright pink jewel.

Kagome reached behind her and tugged her hair over her shoulder, once more extending her arms back to unclasp the chain. She wrapped her hand around the entire necklace and walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer. She pulled out a nightgown and set the necklace under the rest of the clothing inside, burying it from sight.

Perhaps her actions were silly, but it did make her feel better. Kagome smiled and shook her head, wondering in just the slightest what was to come tomorrow. She quickly changed into her nightgown and set the dress she had worn all day to the side. With any hope it would get washed tomorrow.

Kagome brushed her hair back and braided it over her shoulder. The waves her hair held often were worse if she slept with her hair free. She'd rather not have to deal with the difficulty of her hair come sunrise. It would take up too much time. After placing her brush back onto the top of the dresser, Kagome made her way towards the bed and pulled the covers back. She snuggled into the soft mattress, slipping one hand underneath the pillow and curling the other to her stomach after readjusting the covers back on her.

* * *

She was something different, that much was certain. The way she could see through the ruse and towards the truth. Thin and small in stature, Kagome was the picture of a dainty and fragile woman. He doubted she was truly as he assumed, her eyes held a deep setting fire that seemed to be only natural for her to hold.

It was admirable, but also tricky.

Which side of her was the one that really counted? Perhaps she really was fragile, the fire only being something to distract from that. Or, maybe him seeing her as being both fragile and powerful was purely because of her regal roots.

She was stunningly beautiful, one would even be able to call her gorgeous. The blues of her eyes gleamed the colors of the deepest oceans and closely resembled priceless gemstones. It was difficult to remove the memory from his present mind. Every time he managed to shake her from his mind for a few seconds, the thoughts would return nearly right after, the captivating glance of her eyes, soon followed by the rest of her equally mesmerizing features, would return.

Will sighed, letting the thought of her slip from his mind once more, and rose a hand to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow before turning back to his work. He knew very well that it wouldn't be wise to dwell on thoughts of the tiny woman he had the privilege to meet earlier. She would, after all, leave in a matter of days, and then the likeliness of seeing or hearing of her again would be slim.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep until she had been woken up by what sounded like rioting. Kagome sat up just in time to watch as Elizabeth barge into her room. She brushed her bangs back with her fingers and sent her a frown.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, and a scream came from outside the building.

"Come with me now," she whispered in a rushed tone, racing over to her and tugging her up and towards the door. Kagome stopped her for a second and pulled her arm out of Elizabeth's grip. "We need to get to safety."

"Huh?" Kagome frowned, "for what reason?"

"Pirates."

"Pirates?" Kagome asked over the screaming coming from outside. "What would pirates want with me."

"Maybe they don't want you, but you have a pretty face. It's better to be safe than sorry," Elizabeth took her wrist again, and Kagome hurriedly grabbed a robe to pull on over her nightgown, picking her necklace up from the drawer simultaneously. She slipped on the robe and put the necklace in its pocket, following Elizabeth on quiet feet down the hall.

The sound of a window being smashed in downstairs caused the other woman to come to a sudden halt, Kagome almost running into her back. Briefly, the raven haired girl began to wonder if this was a common occurrence for the Port. She definitely hoped not. It caused the pleasure factor to descend down to nonexistent numbers. When Elizabeth suddenly grabbed her by her wrist tighter, tugging her behind her as quietly as she could into the next room that appeared, Kagome gave her a worried look.

"If we can get to a window close to the ground, we'll be able to jump and get to safer ground, I reckon." Elizabeth mused to herself while looking around the room with keen eyes.

"Is there a way to get to such an exit?" Kagome asked, taking notice of the lack of both windows and doors in their current room. Back home her father had many a secret doors and halls decorating the castle in case of emergency as it would have to be evacuated. They were revealed by tapping a certain pattern upon the wall or giving a tug to a specific book. Perhaps this was similar.

When Elizabeth's face fell, Kagome concluded that it was not like that and there really was no exit in the room they stood in.

"I really recommend you suggest to your father to have hidden passages hidden throughout your home." Kagome told her then, when Elizabeth didn't say anything. When the other girl look towards her, Kagome quickly added on after thinking, "if we are still a part of the living world after tonight, that is."

* * *

Panda: Gah! This was a long delay I hadn't anticipated. I'm so very sorry we haven't posted anything such as new updates for existing stories. Both severe writer's block on many of them and a busy summer are factors to it.  
From now on, though, updates will slow a bit more (once again, sorry.) Both Penguin and myself are now in college. That must take priority until we both can get ahead in those classes.  
Penguin: Indeed, that is how it will be. Each week, however, we will try to get online and work a bit on updates until they are completed and ready to post. Those days will probably be Friday and Sunday for now, and Saturday occasionally, as it is the best way to work around our schedules. We will keep posting content, no worries! It'll just take some time in between.  
Anyway, we really hope you enjoyed this update! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Trembling storms were hidden deep in the dark blue pools that were her eyes, and in that moment all her concealed pain peeked through her sunny demeanor. Tears that were once held back fell, cascading down sun kissed cheeks, and, as he leaned forward to claim her lips in a tender kiss, he swore he'd do everything in his power to mend her tortured heart._**

 _Pairing: Will x Kagome ; -Possibly [slight] Jack x Kagome-_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other already owned material mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

" _ **An expression of pain is always better than one void of all emotion. At least, that way, it is possible to heal them. A pained expression shows there is a heart still breaking, but one showing none speaks millions about the heart already too broken to fix." - ?**_

* * *

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the dark blue of Kagome's, fighting back her groan at the shorter girl's last statement. The sounds of breaking glass and shrieking civilians still floated up to the area they were in, and, thinking quick, Elizabeth took Kagome by her wrist and yanked her closer to her. After thinking it over, she ran towards the far wall, pulling Kagome along behind her every step she took. The door to a wardrobe in the room was opened, and Elizabeth smushed Kagome and herself inside it, resting her free hand against the dark haired girl's side. For the longest time the loudest sound was that of their breathing until the door to the room creaked open, and heavy footsteps invaded the silence of the dark room. Two voices, male, came next, and Elizabeth tightened her hold on Kagome's wrist, the both of them tensing up as the two unfamiliar voices begun to creep closer to their hiding spot.

"Wonder where the hiding spot is," one of the strange voices drawled out in slow sarcasm. "Come on out poppet, we know you ran into here." His voice took on a sing-song tone as he reached the chiffarobe.

Elizabeth tugged Kagome back behind her, concealing her further behind the clothing hung up around them. The handle on the door was soon grasped and yanked open, two sets of hands reaching to snatch Elizabeth and yank her out, Kagome coming along with her due to their intertwined arms. Whilst Elizabeth stayed standing, Kagome tumbled out and fell face-first towards the ground, barely managing to throw her arms out to ease her fall in time. She pushed herself up in a sitting position, only to be greeted by a sharpened blade close enough to touch her nose. Her eyes narrowed, the innocent expression she often wore melting from her face, and she sent a malicious glare towards the wielder of the weapon.

"Looks like ya've got a little friend," he spoke, a smirk lifting his lips to expose horrendous, filthy teeth. He took a step closer to Kagome before Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"Stay away from her!" Elizabeth pulled against the male holding on tight to her slim arm, getting yanked back when she almost broke out of his grip. He reached towards her chest, gripping the string of a necklace hidden underneath her sleeping gown, to pull out a golden amulet. His friend turned back away Kagome and caught his stare.

"This'en is the one we need," he said, shaking Elizabeth by her arm for added emphasis.

"What about her?" He prodded his sword a bit closer to Kagome, his smirk growing at watching her furious scowl deepen. "She sure is pretty."

"Leave her. We have what we came for," he said, motioning for his friend to take Elizabeth's other arm. Before they could leave with the kicking and struggling girl, Kagome bolted up from the floor, seeing as the sword was out of her face. In her hands was a spare wooden bar from the floor of the chiffarobe.

"Let her _**go**_!" Kagome brought the item down hard on the back of the one closest to her as she said the last word, hearing as the wood snapped in two with its contact against the man's head. She heard him give a string of curses before he turned a snatched her up by the front of her robe.

"Why you little…" he trailed off before giving her a smirk. Without warning, he threw her back down onto the ground. Her head hit the open door to the chiffarobe, and she gave a loud cry of pain. One of her hands rose to rub the sore spot as she blinked away the stars that had invaded her vision. When she had regained her full sight back, she opened her eyes to a room that was empty, save for herself. She stared at the spot where Elizabeth had been moments before, before she struggled back up from the ground. Her steps were slowed, as her head was still throbbing from where it had been rammed against the chiffarobe, and she stumbled from the room and down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow her to go.

She had made it outside to only be greeted with a large amount of pirates trashing and destroying the colony. The harsh aroma of smoke made her cough, and she struggled to find where the two had led Elizabeth off to. She took a step forward, her foot rolling over a metal bar that had been dropped into the dirt, forgotten about and trampled all over.

It would do much better compared to the wooden one she had tried to use as a suitable weapon not long ago, and she bent forward to pick it up. It was hard to navigate through the crowd of stampeding people without getting knocked out of the way. She was unsure of her father's location, so trying to hunt him down first before trying to find Elizabeth's location wouldn't do any good.

She ran around for a good couple of minutes, ducking out of sight form anyone who appeared to be doing the damage, before she heard Elizabeth's voice, carrying over the ruckus of the crowd, not far off. Kagome peered out from around a corner, and she saw as Elizabeth was pulled along by a large group of pirates. Just as she was about to run towards them, the metal pole in her hand prepped to be used when needed, a rough hand wrapped around her neck and she was slammed against the wooden building she had been beside. She let out a fierce sounding growl and swung at the person who had dared touch her. The dark brown haired man, obviously one of the pirates, hit the ground and Kagome couldn't help the accomplished feeling that spread through her.

Who needed professionally trained guards?

With a huff, she turned on her heel, about to resume in her intent to head towards Elizabeth only to be struck along the side of her head. She was knocked down onto the ground with a surprised cry and she rose one had up to the side of her head, pulling it back to spot the blood covering it. The pink jewel she had carried within the pocket of her robe rolled out and onto the dirt covered ground. Before she could dive to retrieve it, a boot-clad foot stomped over it to keep her from getting to it. The next thing she knew she was struck over the head again and her consciousness drifted away from her.

* * *

When she came to again, the sun was shining bright in the sky. She sat up groggily, the throbbing in her head growing worse as she forced herself into a standing position. The dried blood could be felt, but she ignored it as she took a look at the heavily damaged town.

Many people laid in the dirt, either dead or unconscious. A very familiar figure caught in her line of site, and she found herself making her way over to the still man. Once close enough, Kagome dropped to her knees and shook him by his shoulders.

"Will?" Her voice was soft in comparison to her grip on him, and, as luck would have it, he came to after a few moments.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the crystalline blue orbs of Kagome peering down at him in a glare of worry paired with slight pain. Will sat up, subconsciously taking her by her wrist as he did so, and his eyes caught onto the messy stain of blood on the side of her head.

"Are you alright?" Were his first words, and he was relieved when she nodded. He then noticed her current state of clothing, and quickly pulled his hand from her wrist.

"And you?" She asked him once he had fallen silent. When he had assured her he was fine, Kagome stood back up, Will following her actions moments after. She was struck with a feeling of sadness when she realized that, not only was Elizabeth gone, but so was her pink jewel stone. It hadn't been on the ground near her when she had woken up, and she could only assume it had been picked up by the pirate that had knocked her into the land of unconsciousness. Her next thought was that she should probably find her father. With that in mind, she turned back to Will, adjusting the robe she wore when she noticed that it had slipped open a bit.

"While I am glad to have seen you again, I just wish it had been on much better terms," she said all the while offering her taller companion a small, and a bit forced, smile. "If it had been on a more pleasant day, I'd love to stay and have a long chat, but right now I have to go find my father so he know's that I am alright." A frown reclaimed her lips at the thought of Elizabeth. With hope, Governor Wetherby would have people already on the hunt for her. Kagome turned to bid Will a small bow of farewell. "I hope that the next time we meet that the circumstances will be much better than what they are now." With those as her departing words, Kagome turned to head back in the direction she had came late last night with a hope of finding her father before any worry could be stirred.

* * *

He had found her, instead of her finding him, and once he did, she found herself pulled tight to his chest in a protective hug. She shared her unjoyful news on the lost jewel stone she adored so much with him, and the new of Elizabeth's kidnapping with Wetherby- who had been searching alongside her father for the both of them.

"Don't worry about the jewel, Kagome." Wetherby assured her, placing a fatherly hand to her shoulder. "A lady shouldn't parade around so indecently. Go dress yourself and leave the recovery to my men. They already plotting a plan to retrieve Elizabeth. If your jewel has been stolen by a pirate, they will know to find it for you."

"But-" Kagome began, but soon found herself cut off when her father set a finger before her face.

"Do go dress yourself Kagome," he ordered her. "I understand your concern for, not only your necklace, but also Elizabeth's well being, but I will not have my daughter running around in such a condition as you currently are. It is unbecoming for you to do as you are."

Kagome pursed her lips together in a flat line, but didn't dare argue with his words. She nodded and, with one hand holding her robe closed, she made her way back to the room her clothing was in. Once making it back to her room, she quickly found a dress she had brought with her to wear.

It was a pink kimono, decorated with red and blue floral patterns along the hips and edges of it. She tied a red obi around her, tieing it in the back, before moving to tend to her hair. The long locks of dark hair were a giant mess from last night's events, and she was more embarrassed about that than parading around in practically her underclothing.

She brushed her hair out, using some water to make it a bit easier to smoothen it out. Once it was straight enough to work with, Kagome, using a white hair tie, pulled it all over her shoulder and placed the tie halfway down her hair length. The upper part of her hair resting on her shoulder was poofed up a bit. She slipped on a pair of white slippers before deciding her clothing to be complete. Her fingers ran down the front of her body before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

As she reappeared back outside the building she was staying in, Kagome couldn't locate where Wetherby and her father had went to. She frowned, and looked around for a few moments, feeling quite lost. Her frown deepened, and she went on her way in search of someone who would either provide decent conversation, or insight on a plan as to how Elizabeth would be found. Just as she was about to give up in both of her search ideas, a specific uniform caught her eye and she decided to head over to the rather large group of men.

She recognized one easily- it was Elizabeth's fiancé , James Norrington. Of course, it made sense he would be concerned with finding her as fast as he could. Putting on a smile, Kagome closed the distance to him, as he was the closest to where she was, and greeted him with a small bow.

"Hello, Admiral Norrington," she called out as she face to stand across him on the other side of the table. He looked up for a second, his eyes darting back down before he realized who she was. He then focused his full attention on her, giving her a bow before responding.

"My Lady," he greeted her. "Is there anything you might need assistance with? If so, it'd be my pleasure to appoint someone to help you."

Kagome shook her head, declining the offer before he could motion for anyone to come over. "I just wanted to know… If you don't mind sharing, that is, but how is the search effort for Elizabeth going?" She didn't mention her jewel, as placing it on the same level as Elizabeth's well being- especially to her fiancé- seemed insulting. "I apologize if me being here is slowing it down, and I will be on my way if need be."

His eyes focused on her face, the soft expression she seemed to always wear was a bit churned under the harsh glare of the sun. Before he could give an answer, another figure appeared beside her, and he greeted the new person with a bit less courtesy.

"Hello, Mr. Turner," James spoke before turning back to Kagome. "I assure you, we are doing our best to retrieve Elizabeth. If luck is with us, we can set out at tomorrow's eve at latest."

Kagome frowned at his answer to her. Tomorrow's eve? That was completely insane. And she wasn't the only one displeased by the news. She was mentally agreeing with Will when he slammed his hand down at James's response. Before Norrington had the chance to say much more, Kagome spoke up once more, instantly silencing both men present.

"I hope you are aware just how disappointing that is," she said, having no problem with speaking her mind on the matter. "I thought with Elizabeth's life in danger, that her fiancé would be rushing everyone to find her. It would seem that I have more concern for her, and I only met her yesterday." Her words left him in a state of silence, and she took that as her sign to leave. "Come along with me, Will," she said. "We really shouldn't slow Admiral Norrington down any more than he is _slowing himself._ " Her departing words were cold after taking Will by his sleeve, and they struck a slight sliver of fear in those that were able to hear. Staining her voice was the ruthless side to her personality, and it was an unpleasant thing to bear witness to.

No one spoke for the longest time as they walked beside one another. Kagome not wanting to speak, and Will unsure if saying anything would be the right thing to do, given the way her eyes bore holes into everything they passed by. Finally, she made a move to say something, breaking the smothering silence floating in the air between them.

"By the time they set out, Elizabeth will be long gone." Kagome frowned, and shook her head. "That is, if she is still alive at this point." She wasn't happy about having to say it, and she turned her gaze up to catch Will's expression. He didn't seem exactly pleased with it either. A second later, she was hit by a foolish idea. "You and I could do a better job at getting her back than those fools," she said.

"Pardon?" Will caught her eyes with his own. Of course, he had been thinking about setting out on his own to bring Elizabeth back home unharmed, but hearing the idea from the small girl beside him seemed odd.

Kagome tilted her head a bit. "Terrible idea?" She asked, feeling a wave of sadness at the way his eyes stared her down in surprise at her suggestion.

"No," Will shook his head. "It's not a terrible idea," he assured her. "I just didn't expect to hear it come from you."

Kagome blushed and nodded, "oh, I see." She held his gaze for a few moments, and the warmth left her cheeks, being replaced by a look of pure seriousness. "You already plan to do so, so allow me to come along with you, Will."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell all the while we were walking. It was many things… the way you walked, the stance of your body, and the expression of your face. It's all the telltale signs of a man with a plan. When I stated it, your eyes once more gave me the answer."

"It won't be safe for you to go," he said.

Kagome pursed her lips together at those words. "Don't make me laugh," she said. "I am thoroughly trained in sword combat- as my father ordered me to be in case a situation ever called for it."

"Your father would never allow you to go through with this."

Kagome gave him a flat look. "My father allows me to make my own decisions. Granted, this is probably not what he pictured when deciding upon that, but it doesn't matter. This is a choice of mine, and one I will do- with or without the help of you." She closed her eyes and shrugged then. "Although, I would appreciate some help, and since you plan to go through with this anyway, I don't see why it should be anyone else."

Will found himself unable to get her to change her mind on the matter, and, just like that, the two of them had hatched the plan to go retrieve Elizabeth on their own. However, that left Kagome asking him one concerning question.

"How are we to track them down?"

Will turned back to her, before taking her arm and motioning for her to follow him. "I believe I know someone who can help."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

He stopped and shook his head. "No, but I bet if he does know how to track them down, I can find a way to get his help."

Kagome nodded and picked up her pace to match his own. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Panda: Long time since we updated this one, but we've been meaning to get it done for the longest time. Hopefully this chapter was good.  
Penguin: I am glad to finally get this uploaded- like you have no idea. I would also like to say- if it hasn't been said already- but Kagome's trips to the past never happened. Sesshoumaru is a human, and all of that. Just wanted to clarify before it was asked about. Anyway, that's all!

We hope you enjoyed, and remember that feedback makes us smile!

Until next time~


End file.
